Just a Little Push
by Viqueen
Summary: Short little one-shot of Spock and Chapel, Yay!


Yay for shameless self-insertion, but it's for a good cause I swear!

Seriously I was trying to take a nap and this scenario randomly jumped into my head and I was compelled to write it out... Even though I should be writing my paper on King Lear and/or working on the next bloody chapter of my Watchmen story (of which I'm almost done with, school has been a REAL pain) .

So, yeah, I don't own any of these characters (other than myself of course) and this is just me trying to find an outlet for the silly romantic in me :grins: This is crap, I have no allusions about that, I haven't even bothered to really proofread it properly :is ashamed: So, no flames please, I know this is silly/stupid. I'm just playing around ^___^

Enjoy!

* * *

I stuck my head out into the hall, a wide grin tearing across my face upon spotting my target. Ducking back inside I gestured to the door, my smile wilting a little with annoyance, "Oh come _on_ Chapel. Trust me, this'll work."

The woman fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, a nervous flush warming her cheeks. "I'm not sure about this. He's a high ranking officer and I'm just- ," she gave an exasperated sound. "There are protocols and-"

I cut her off before she had a chance to go on that tirade _again_, "There are no rules that forbid shipboard romances." I laid my hands on her shoulders and firmly propelled her towards the door. "Now get your butt out there and just do it."

Christine dug her heels into the floor and glanced over her shoulder at me with an expression that bordered on panic, "What do I say?"

"Exactly what you told me," I smiled encouragingly. "Speak from your heart and he'll hear you." With that I gave one last shove and she half-stumbled out into the hall, colliding with the reserved first officer Spock.

The half-Vulcan easily caught the woman, an angled brow raised in inquiry. "Ms. Chapel, are you well?"

The woman cleared her throat, acutely aware of how close she was to him, but could see in his eyes that he was seemingly unaffected by the proximity. "I believe so, thank you." She tried a smile, innocently placing her hand on his forearm under the pretense of regaining her footing. "Mr. Spock, I…" she ventured, attempting to form the words on her tongue and the science officer started to pick up on her sudden influx of emotions through their close physical contact.

He started to pull away, to cut himself off from the source of the sudden wave of _feelings_ (not all of which were unpleasant) and try to hold on to the control that was so difficult for him to maintain when he was around this woman. "Ms. Chapel-"

"It's Christine," she said softly and kissed him.

Spock froze on the spot, his logical, high-functioning brain all but shutting down in response to the contact. For one of the very few instances in his life, Spock had absolutely no idea what to do. This simple touch had thrown open the floodgates on the man's carefully repressed human emotions and they came down on him in full force. He was caught in the swirl of reactions ranging from knocking her off and running away to throwing her against the wall and simply taking her then and there. Christine gently looped her arms about Spock, holding him close to her as she whispered softly into his ear. The sweetness of her breath on his cheek made the man shudder and he held onto her instinctively, "Why a-are you doing this?" he rasped, finding it hard to control his voice.

Christine smiled and kissed his temple, "I love you." She kissed his jaw, "All sides of you." Another light touch on his lips, "Your honesty, strength and all the feelings you try so hard to hide." She kissed him again and almost cried when the man gradually, tentatively started to return the gesture.

Peeking around the door I did a silent victory jig, ducking quietly around the now involved pair and surreptitiously making my way down the hall. I passed Kirk at the corner and he came to an abrupt halt, momentarily unable to register the fact that his emotionally constipated friend was voluntarily kissing a woman. I panicked when he opened his mouth to hail the other man, but I managed to lock my hand over his mouth to drag him backwards around the corner.

The Captain blinked at me in surprise, with amusement and mild confusion in his eyes until I gave him the universal signal to be quiet. He nodded with a jovial smirk and poked his head around the corner with me, "I take it that this is _your_ handiwork?" he whispered, obviously amused.

I grinned with a light shrug, "Not really, she just needed a little push, is all."

Kirk chuckled.

"What the heck are you two doing?"

Kirk and I turned to see McCoy standing behind us with the quintessential 'What the hell is going on here?' look on his face. I glanced around to see if the rest of the gang was going to randomly show up as well and thought that Scotty's reaction would have been interesting to see.

"Ah, Bones, we're-"

The head medical officer rolled his eyes and stepped around the corner, "Well I'll be. It's about damn time," he remarked with a short laugh.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's it.

Short, sweet, silly and a little ooc :shrug: I just felt like getting this out :grin: I love these two kids ^_^

I hoped you enjoyed your visit to The Viqueen's hopeless fangirling. What your step as you leave and have a nice day.


End file.
